1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for reading an image of a manuscript, and more particularly, to a device which can provide an improvement in reading accuracy and a small size, and in which a manuscript is read by a reading member disposed adjacent to the manuscript.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 7 illustrates a conventional manuscript reader. In a reading unit 6 of the reader, a light-source lamp 4, such as a fluorescent lamp or the like, a holder 62 which also acts as a reflecting plate for the lamp 4, and a photosensing unit 5 are mounted to a box 61 formed as a single body made of a drawn material such as aluminum. A conventional device which is known as a contact-type sensor is used for the photosensing unit. An upper cover 20 is disposed at an upper portion of the reader. To the upstream side of the unit 6, there are provided a separating piece 23 urged in the clockwise direction (as shown in FIG. 7) around a shaft 23a for separating plural manusripts which have been introduced into the machine, and a roller 22 mounted to the main body of an apparatus on which the reader is provided, and rotating in the clockwise direction. Downstream of the roller 22, there is provided a sensor 24 as a detecting member, comprising a reflection-type photosensor for detecting a front end of a manuscript 1. When the cover 20 is opened rotating in a counterclockwise direction as indicated by arrow 25 around a shaft 21, a platen roller 2 made of rubber for carrying the manuscript is moved together with the separating piece 23 and the sensor 24 as one body with the cover 20 to open a carrying path along which, in operation, the manuscript 1 is carried.
In FIG. 7, there are also shown guide plates 26 for guiding the manuscript, mounted to the side of the cover 20 as a unit.
In the above-described configuration, when the front end of the manuscript 1 is detected by the sensor 24, the photosensing unit 5 starts the reading operation to read the manuscript, confirming that the manuscript has moved 20 mm from the position of the sensor 24.
Reading by means of the reading unit 6 is performed by illuminating the surface of the manuscript by light emitted from the lamp 4, and performing photoelectric conversion of an image by light reflected from the manuscript at the photosensing unit 5.
In the above-described configuration, the sensor 24 for detecting the front end of the manuscript is mounted to a member separate from the photosensing unit 6 for reading the manuscript. Hence, positional accuracy in the mounting of the sensor 24 and the reading unit 6 largely influences the determination of the timing for the start of reading of the manuscript. Accordingly, when mounting such a reader to the body, it is necessary to improve the accuracy of manufacture or installation (or both) of each part, or to perform a troublesome adjustment.